muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4728
Cold Open Elmo comes across Ernie, inspired by today's theme of storytelling, acting out a space adventure with Rubber Duckie. Scene #1 Bert welcomes the viewer while enjoying his new book (Fifty Shades of Oatmeal) in the park. His peace is broken when director Ernie and assistant Elmo appear, wanting him to be the lead actor in their new movie (Extravaganza). Bert is reluctant, but Ernie convinces him. Scene #2 The first scene is the cowboy scene and Ernie gets Bert into costume, though he feels silly. Elmo starts rolling the camera and Bert immediately stops the film. He isn't sure what has to happen, because he has no idea what cowboys do. Ernie sings him a song ("Think It Through"), encouraging him to use his imagination and think of some cowboy actions. When they begin filming, cowboy Bert is able to twirl a lasso, rope the cow and shout "Yippie-ki-yi-yoo!" Scene #3 Bert enjoyed the scene and is ready to find his book, but Ernie points out they have more to shoot. In the next scene, Bert is stranded on a desert island with a sheep pirate crew. They start filming, but again, Bert stops it, since he has no clue what pirates do either. Ernie sings his song once more and Bert starts brainstorming some piratey things for the film. Bert shouts "Yo-ho-ho," digs for treasure and they find some pirate booty (and the squirrel's booty). Scene #4 The last scene is the outer space scene, where astronaut Bert meets an alien (a cow) from the moon. Bert points out they need to plan again first and states he wants to play the alien! He comes with some alien things to do and the filming begins. Bert sings his own version of "Think It Through." Ernie calls for a wrap, just as Bert's imagination starts running overtime; he wants to make another movie! Ernie instead heads for lunch, while Bert follows with more movie ideas. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - S. Film / Cartoon S is for Storytelling: A pair of siblings come up with a beach-themed story starring the two, as their drawings become animations. Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures Bert and Ernie are squires to the famous knight Donnie Quixote. However, Donnie loses his glasses (thus explaining the delusions traditionally associated with Don Quixote). He attacks a berry bush (seeing a hydra-like monster) to save a beautiful damsel (Fred the donkey). Donnie inevitably ends up charging after a windmill, but the missing glasses are on one of the wheel spokes, and it's up to Ernie to retrieve them. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 4. Muppets Elmo performs “Elmo's Ducks” as his ducks are subtracted one by one. Elmo's World: Books Scene #4 Elmo joins Ernie's imaginary adventure by using a stuffed penguin.